1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an intrusion detection apparatus and method using a load balancer responsive to traffic conditions between a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphics processing unit (GPU) and, more particularly, to an intrusion detection apparatus and method using a load balancer responsive to traffic conditions between a CPU and a GPU, which allocate intrusion detection tasks to a CPU or a GPU while taking into account processing performance and power consumption based on traffic conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional general-purpose operating systems (OSs) are configured to be inefficient in high-speed packet input and output, and thus loss of packets occurs, with the result that they are limited in ability to perform intrusion detection with respect to the entire traffic. Meanwhile, packet checks using regular expressions require high computational capability and memory bandwidth, and thus a method using special hardware, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), has been sometimes used. However, since this method requires the installation of dedicated hardware, high cost is incurred and there are difficulties dynamically adding or deleting detection rules. As a variety of high-performance hardware have appeared, software-based methods using a 10 Gbps or higher high-speed network interface controller (NIC) card, a multi-core CPU and a many-core GPU has been proposed in order to process high-speed packets. However, these methods are problematic in that the problem of an increase in power consumption attributable to the use of the GPU or the problem of load required to transmit data to the GPU is not taken into account or in that a reduction in the performance of the entire system may occur due to standby for reception because, upon processing a large number of packets at the same time, a specific number of packets are all received and then subsequent tasks are performed.
In connection with this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2011-0071817 discloses a technology related to “Traffic Control Apparatus and Method.”